


To Be Happy In My Dreams

by onlyushere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, alternative universe, dreams??, i'll never figure out how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: "I'm here with you because anywhere you are, is my home." Sometimes home isn't four walls and a roof above your head. Sometimes it's two eyes and a heartbeat.orThe one where you think you can finally be happy, life has to dump reality on you.





	To Be Happy In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this little angst/fluff-if-you-squint piece guys

Your dreams often played out like memories, sometimes causing anxiety, sometimes fear or sometimes ending in bubbly laughter. Every now and then though, they leave you in euphoria, as if the weight of the world was lifted off of your shoulders during the brief hours spent in the land of the utopia. More often than not, you want to keep dreaming and stay in this perpetual world of calmness.

Sometimes faces appear these quote unquote 'memories' that play out, knowing exactly who you're talking to, with the scenes playing out perfectly together like pieces falling into place to create the perfect storybook ending.

Sometimes they don't. Sometimes you only see yourself, and the people that you interact with are nothing but blurry figures, even though it feels like deep down, you truly know them. Even though after you wake and realise that you've never met them before or have simply seen them in passing.

This was one of those dreams. Where you try to put a face to the voice that you hear so clearly but end up with no answer, like you're calling out for someone who's not even there.

All you can remember is feeling so elated in your sleep, wanting to believe that even true life, your physical body was smiling.

\--

_"(Y/n) stop," She chastised you, laughing softly as you pressed your lips against the column of her neck. There was no denying that a smile was plastered on her face as she said those words._

There you were, wrapped up in the blankets, safe and secluded from the rest of the world - nowhere to be and no place to go, like time had simply stopped to give the both of you a moment of serenity.

_"Give me one good reason why I should," You teased the smaller woman wrapped up in your arms, pulling back slightly to flash her a charming smile while waiting for a response._

All that you could hear was her soft laugh filling the room before she buried her face in your neck, feeling her breath tickling your skin while she just moved impossibly closer, joining your bodies together that it was almost impossible to see where you ended and she began. Out of habit, you wrapped yourself around her, molding your body to fit hers while pressing the most gentle kiss to her temple, smiling at the domesticity of the action.

_"If you really want me to stop, baby, I will. I'll do anything that you want me to," You added after a moment of silence, fingers gently running through the light brown tresses splayed out on the pillow beside you._

Unlike most of your dreams, where it was easy to tell that you were dreaming; that the world you were living in wasn't actually reality and it was all a trick your mind was playing. This time, your mind just refused to acknowledge it. As if your subconscious wanted so badly to believe that you were really laying with her and that this was just another morning spent with one another.

_"I'm only kidding, I never want you to stop." She replied, pulling back to meet your eyes with her own. You knew that in that moment, there was a look of complete awe and adoration playing on both of your faces as you stared at each other._

_Green, you silently realised. Her eyes were green._

That's when you knew. You knew very well in that instant that there was no 'her'. That this wasn't real. But reality just drags you down by your feet so often nowadays that you take any piece of happiness that's offered. Even if it is for the briefest moments that your mind makes up.

\--

_"You just make me so indescribably happy, you know?" You could only nod. Because what can you really say when the moment shifts from a playful tone to a serious heart to heart with the one person you loved?_

You realise when you're fully conscious that you never spoke her name. Sure, she spoke yours, and it sounded so familiar that you could practically put your finger whose voice it was, but you were always just out of reach. Like your dreams were a carefully choreographed dance. It never feels weird. Never forced.

_"And it feels weird, because no one's ever made me feel this way. And that scares me, to want to rely on and need someone so much, but I can't help it. You put me first. You always put me first and you take care of my needs before your own, you do so much for me and sometimes I just can't believe it."_

During your time in the land of the living, you wish. So much to whoever was in the sky, that it could be true. That you could make her someone feel this safe and loved, and to be loved with such passion in return.

_"Well believe it, because I'm here, and I'm never leaving unless you tell me to," You speak up then, looking at her with such soft eyes and a knowing smile. You hear her ask underneath her breath why someone like you would stay with someone like her when there are others out there who deserve you more than her._

When you wake up to the darkness of your room, it takes a moment to come back to your senses. Looking beside you where there was once someone laying there, it's replaced with a pillow, warmed by your body heat. Gone is the bright morning light streaming through the window, gone is the lightness in your chest, the smile on your face and instead reality hits you. Outside of your room you hear her laugh as she makes her way down the hallway, a deep and throaty chuckle from a certain (completely oblivious to your feelings) android following behind her and that's when you knew.

_"I'm here because I want to be here. Because I want to fall asleep knowing you're going to be here when I wake up. I want to be here for as long as you want me to be, making memories that'll push out all of the bad ones that haunt us." You tell her, lips pressing against her own in a way that said 'I'm here because I love you'. You could only watch as her eyes became misty, holding onto her tighter before speaking again. "I'm here with you because anywhere you are, is my home."_

Wanda. The girl in your dreams and the one who owned your heart. The one you could never have.


End file.
